1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which converts an image read by a scanner into a file of a designated image format, and transmits the file to a transmit destination on a network, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), which converts an image read by a scanner into a file of a designated image format, and transmits the file to a transmit destination on a network, is available. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-257485 has proposed the following technique. That is, with this technique, when it is judged that a transmit destination is a mobile phone, an image read by a scanner is converted to be reduced to a size that can be displayed on an LCD of the mobile phone, and the converted image is transmitted.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-049894 has proposed a technique which starts scanning of an original before information such as a transmit destination required for transmission is input, and transmit an image after the transmit destination and the like which are not input are input.
However, the aforementioned related arts suffer the following problem. Since a plurality of users use the MFP, it is desired to read a document at high speed, and to be yielded to the next user quickly without waiting for completion of data transmission. For this reason, the MFP is mainly designed to speed up the scan processing, but it does not attach any weight on a transmitting speed.
However, some users want to confirm whether or not data could be surely transmitted to a transmit destination. A long transmitting time dissatisfies such users.